Intuición
by Samiko-chan
Summary: Tabla Sentidos. SasuSaku. Sakura le dijo una vez a Sasuke que, por sentido común, moriría por él. Sasuke, por sentido común, no contestó. Ni cuando la chica dijo eso con una sonrisa vergonzosa, ni cuando lo dijo con una sonrisa ensangrentada


Aquí de nuevo, vuelvo a incordiar xDU. Esta vez se trata de un conjunto de fics SasuSaku tomando la **Tabla de los Sentidos** de la comunidad LJ "**Retos a la carta**" n.n. Mas, advierto que este tiene un poquito de OoC en Sasuke ·w·. Es que no pude evitarlo, quería ponerle dulce al menos una vez xD. Pero ña, prometo que en los siguientes lo pongo como el bastardo cubo de hielo que es xP (?).

Pues nada, nos vemos abajo n.n.

_BSO recomendada:_ **Understanding **- **Evanescence** (me inspiré en la letra de esta canción para escribirlo o.o)

* * *

Ella le miró de soslayo con un atisbo de sonrisa tierna danzando en sus labios. Él, a pesar de que vio el gesto de aprecio, la ignoró. Como siempre. 

Sakura sintió una pequeña –muy pequeña- espina en el pecho al reparar en esa actitud distante en Sasuke, aunque la sensación pronto desapareció.

Como siempre.

─¿Qué harías por mí, Sakura?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, muy desprevenida. Con una mirada de sorpresa, ladeo la cabeza oteando a su chico con confusión.

Sasuke no solía ser tan directo. Las pocas muestras de afecto que recibía la chica siempre habían sido en privado, silenciosas, espejismos de gestos. Nunca palabras. Aquella pregunta la desconcertó.

Y sin embargo, la respuesta emergió de sus labios por sí sola, sin apenas pensarla.

─Todo.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, sus pupilas negras y escrutantes fijas en ella con suspicacia.

─¿Todo? ─repitió, impasible.

─Todo ─corroboró Sakura, con una sonrisa inocente─. Incluso moriría por ti. ─Al darse cuenta de la intensidad de esas palabras, abajó la mirada, avergonzada y añadió medio en broma─ Es de sentido común.

El chico no dijo nada en un principio, sino que se limitó a seguir observándola, tratando de hallar cualquier muestra de que esas palabras eran meros dichos de grandeza, falsas.

No lo halló. Sakura siempre se comportaba con él de un modo tan… transparente…

Finalmente, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa paciente se apoderase de su expresión, suavizándola enseguida. Sin decir nada –nunca hacía falta decir nada-, llevó un veloz brazo hacia Sakura para rodear sus pequeños hombros y atraerla hacia sí. Sakura se vio de pronto a sí misma cerca de su chico, muy cerca. Notaba el latir de su corazón en el pecho de él, donde pegaba el oído. Notaba la agradable prisión que eran sus brazos, posesivos pero gentiles. Sasuke hundió el rostro en el cabello de su chica y tan solo musitó con voz tierna:

─Eres tan tonta… ya sabes que no deberías decir mentiras.

Sakura no se molestó ante eso. Incluso se permitió una breve risa divertida ahogada contra el pecho del chico.

_Su_ chico.

- - -

Llovía. Una tormenta devastadora, apocalíptica. El cielo moría entre el llanto y el odio a gritos en una vorágine de caos.

Llovían sobre su cabello negro afiladas agujas de plata, también sobre su rostro lleno de incredulidad. Llovía sobre ella, mera e inerte muñeca de trapo atrapada entre sus brazos agarrotados y temblorosos por la frustración.

Llovía sangre sobre su sonrisa de hielo.

Sasuke temblaba, aspiraba aire a bocanadas como si se ahogara en su propia agonía. Y ni en un instante apartaba la mirada del sonriente rostro de Sakura, como si pensara que fuera a desvanecerse de sus brazos de un momento a otro.

Sakura únicamente alzó una mano hasta detenerla en su propio pecho. Sus dedos de plata blanca rozaron la empuñadura de un kunnai que custodiaba su corazón entre ríos líquidos de sangre que se expandían por el kimono como raíces carmesí.

Sasuke miró el arma. El kunnai que habían dirigido a él. El kunnai que Sakura había decidido detener con su propio cuerpo.

La chica abrió los labios con torpeza, pero ningún sonido afloró de ellos. La ternura de sus ojos era tan infinita que dolía de ver. Al fin, Sasuke pudo leer en las palabras que no llegaron a ser pronunciadas en boca de Sakura, y estas resonaron en un eco muerto por el bosque.

─Yo nunca… mentí, Sasuke…

Sasuke sintió que su pecho gritaba al igual que la tormenta, cuando la pálida mano de Sakura cayó a un lado y quedó colgando del vacío, inerte.

Su alma, perdida para siempre.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer nOn!. ¿Sugerencias, críticas, tomatazos... o.o? 

Nos vemos n.n.


End file.
